A CRank Mission
by sakurachanfan18
Summary: Team 7 I ordered to have a C-Rank Mission, But is it as simple as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

Team seven had been summoned to the Hokage's chamber that afternoon. When they arrived,

Tsunade was busy with work. She had more sake bottles on her desk then she should have. She

took a slow sip from a glass and set it on the table. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai were awaiting orders

from thier honorable Hokage. Tsunade took a deep breath and said "We have a new mission for

you but do to rating of the mission; we might have some problems with Naruto getting overly

excited about it". Upon hearing this Naruto mind was racing _maybe it's a B rank, an A rank, Hell _

_maybe even an S rank! _Naruto was hands were practicly shaking and Sakura and Sai could

already see it in his blue eyes. Tsunade lowered her head and spoke softly "Team Seven I'm

assigning you a C-rank mission" Naruto's face dropped at the sound of this. This couldn't be, how

could he get a C-rank mission, he was Uzumaki Naruto. How could he be so demoted after all

the battles he's won and missions he's accomplished. "No way, Baa-chan! Not me, get someone

else to do it, it's way too easy, whatever it is" Naruto exclaimed. At this the Hokage stood up with

furociously "How dare you, I have assigned a mission for your team and you WILL help complete

it, and may I remind you, you are still technically a genin, this is just the mission for you." That

remark hit Naruto like a slap in the face. He was still a genin, even Sakura made Chunin level

before him. "Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto mumbled. Sakura, willing to get off the tense topic at

hand, had to change it "What are the details of the mission Hokage-sama." Tsunade sat back in

her chair "Do to the recent activites of thieves, rouge ninja, Orochimaru, and especially the

Akatsuki, we have changed the security set up of the village. Weve updated command posts,

sentries, and security camera. We highly want our allies of Sunagakure to know our current

state of the village in case of a probable attack on either village. We want them to know our

schematics of the security and advise they also change thiers. You're mission is to carry three

scrolls containing a brief explanation of our security system. Keep them safe until they arrive in

the Kazekage's office. We cannot afford letting anyone else get the information, and too many

people would cause suspicion." she added," It's simple keep a low profile until you reach the

village and do not let anyone see the contents of the scrolls" Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all saluted

in unison and walked out the door.

When Sakura arrived at her house she walked upstairs to her room. There was her plain

old little room. Nothing special about it, yet it always felt like home. There was her small bed

with its white sheets and covers. To the opposite side of the bed was her mirror which she spent

too much time in. Above the mirror was a hanging plant that she had forgotten to water in a

while. To the right of the bed was an antique dresser. On the dresser was the picture of the

former Team 7......A quick thought of Sasuke flashed in the back of her mind when suddenly the

door knocked. She stepped out to her balcony to see Naruto and Sai waiting at the bottom. She

yelled " Oi, up here guys". Naruto and Sai looked up. "I'll be down in a minute" she proclaimed.

She quickly gathered her medical bag and strapped it to her waist. She picked up her custom

made knife and placed it on her back as well as packing a few shurikens and kunais in her

pouch. She ran down the steps and opened the door to see the smile of Naruto and the fake

smile of Sai."What took you so long Sakura-chan" said Naruto. They each walked through town

to the village's huge gates and onto their mission which was starting to make Sakura think there

was much more to it then they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

As the sun was starting to go down Naruto asked what the time was. "it's about 8:00 p.m." said

Sai. "I know its p.m. you don't have to be so literal." Naruto said. Sai answered back " Maybe I

should not have been so literal when I said you have a small penis, Maybe I should exaggerate

it" Naruto, outraged at this, said " Dammit Sai, maybe you should shut-up and get a freaking

tan" Sai just smiled his biggest smile witch made Naruto even more mad. _Oh I'm going to get this _

_bastard back once and for all._

That night Naruto got up as quit as possible. He pondered of how to get back at Sai all

that day, at first he decided he would switch all his ink with water so that if they got in a battle

Naruto could save the day, after all, he was going to be Konoha's next Hokage( not once did it

occur to him that he was jeopardizing his team) Naruto had quietly walked over to his annoying

teammate to take his pens and ink bottles. Naruto pulled out a canteen and slowly took the cap

off, Unethical, probably but Naruto was tired of his crap. Usually Naruto would handle these

situations with loud, overexcited enthusiasm, ultimately leading to a fight, but Naruto had learned

that was not going to work against Sai. Especially with Sakura watching them like children.

As soon as Naruto unzipped Sai's bag he found a little book. He opened the book to see the

material inside. Something suddenly ripped at Naruto's heart. He gently closed the book, zipped

the bag quietly, and stored all the previous thoughts of immature revenge in the deepest recess

of his mind. Naruto stood up and walked back to his little spot by the fire. While gazing at the

fiery embers, Naruto thought he heard a noise. He looked in the direction it came from and saw a

small shadow in the midst of the forest. Something weird was defiantly going on. suddenly there

was an explosion and Naruto curled up and covered his ears to try and mute the ear aching

boom. Trying to recover from the sudden shock Naruto tried to get a grip of what happened, the

air was full of smoke and dust and there was no sight of Sakura and Sai. Of course they were

awake but he didn't call for them for the danger of being heard by the enemy. He laid low to the

ground and belly crawled out of the smoke and debris. Then he fell down a small incline, rolling

down the hill, branches and rocks beating his body. His Ninjutsu training should have allowed

him to get up from the pain, but his mind was still in shock from the explosion. Finally he stopped

when his body slammed into a huge rock. Naruto got up slowly and tried to get a grasp on where

he was suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind. Naruto whirled around to face his attacker to

see the face of his partner Sai. Sai had pulled him behind a tree for cover. Naruto peeked behind

the bark but all he could see was dust. _Where's Sakura-chan! _Naruto started to move forward but

was stopped by the Sai "We have to find Sa" Naruto was mouth was covered by Sai hand giving

him the Common Sense to quit talking so loud. "We need to find Sakura-chan" Naruto

whispered. Sai nodded. They crawled backwards into the bushes to get away from the chaos.

Crawling through the thick woods, mud and branches hitting him in the face, the only thing

Naruto could think of was Sakura-chan. Once they were away from the danger. Naruto started

pacing "We have to find her; we just got to" Sai stared at him and just as he was about to speak

the radio made a muffled noise. Sai took it out and responded" Sakura is that you" they waited a

couple seconds then it replied "Yes, I headed away from the camp site as soon as possible"

Naruto was relieved she sounded ok. "What's your coordinates, were " Sai asked. "_zzzzz _I _zzzzzz _

64zzzzzzz north _zzzzzzzzzzz_…….."Sakura" yelled Naruto….nothing. Sai started to speak, "Well,

we better head the direction she was more than likely to go( FIX)


End file.
